


Lullaby

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Quentin wakes to find Eliot helping soothe their daughter back to sleep.Sequel to Family Way, foundhere





	Lullaby

Quentin woke in the dark to find Eliot’s side of the bed cold. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting them adjust to the firefly lights scattered around the bedchamber. Quentin knew Eliot sometimes woke up in the middle of the night with an idea he wanted to write down, but when he didn’t see Eliot at his desk, Quentin got out of bed and went in search of his husband.

Quentin reached for his fur-lined robe and tied it over his caftan before padding from the bedroom in search of Eliot.

It didn’t take long before Quentin located his husband.

“Did you have a bad dream, sweetheart?”

Quentin heard Eliot’s voice and smiled as he headed in the direction of the nursery. He stopped at the doorway and watched Eliot with their daughter.

“Well, it just won’t do for Princess Lilliana Jane Coldwaughter to have a nightmare,” Eliot said in an imperious tone that made Quentin smile.

Quentin rubbed his stomach a bit and smiled; magic had made their daughter possible and Quentin couldn’t have been happier. He remembered the conversations he and Eliot’d had, talking about how to raise their child, trying to plan in advance even though they both knew it was futile.

“A princess must always have a peaceful night’s sleep,” Eliot continued.

Quentin tucked the robe tighter around and watched Eliot with a smile. A few moments later Eliot began to sing softly and Quentin’s heart practically melted.

“Come stop your crying, it will be alright,” Eliot sang. “Just take my hand and hold it tight …”

Quentin watched as Eliot put his finger in the palm of their daughter's hand, watching in fascination and Lilliana wrapped her tiny fist around his finger.

“I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry,” Eliot sang.

Quentin and Eliot had talked at length about how they would be as parents. Neither one of them had had the best experiences growing up and they both had fears about being parents themselves. So they talked. And talked. And talked. Expressing their fears to each other, promising each other that they wouldn’t be like their own parents.

Their child would have a different life than they did.

“For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry.”

Eliot’s voice seemed to entrance Lilliana, of course, and Quentin smiled wider as she stared up at Eliot with wide eyes.

“'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart,” Eliot sang softly. “From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always.”

Lilliana fell asleep in Eliot’s arms and Quentin watched as Eliot gently tucked her back in her cradle before turning towards the door.

“She was completely entranced,” Quentin whispered. 

“And now she’s completely asleep,” Eliot whispered back.

Quentin smiled when Eliot reached his side and snuggled against him.

“I’m surprised I didn’t wake up,” Quentin murmured as the two of them made their way back to their room.

“You clearly needed to sleep,” Eliot said, pressing a kiss to Quentin’s hair.

“Clearly,” Quentin replied.

The two of them reached their room and Quentin shrugged out of his robe and climbed back into bed, smiling when the bed dipped as Eliot joined him.

“Be happy the spell didn’t make so you’d breastfeed as well as give birth,” Eliot said, tone teasing.

“Yes,” Quentin said, “for that I am very grateful.”

“Margo would have had a field day with that,” Eiiot said.

Quentin chuckled and nodded, snuggling against Eliot. He hummed when he felt Eliot’s hand on his back, rubbing gently. There were nights where all they did was sleep, too tired from raising a child and ruling Fillory to do anything else. Then there were nights where they stayed up far too late, relearning each others’ bodies, making love until the sun came up.

It was a night for sleep, but Quentin didn’t mind. He shifted until he was half over Eliot, his head on Eliot’s chest.

“Going to sing me a lullaby, too?” Quentin asked sleeping, smiling when he felt Eliot give his braid a playful tug.

“Imp,” Eliot said.

“You love it,” Quentin said.

“Love you,” Eliot replied.

“I love you, too,” Quentin murmured.

“One look at you, my whole life falls in line. I prayed for you before I called you mine,” Eliot sang softly. “Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes. Oh, I can't believe it's true.”

Quentin hummed happily as the sound of Eliot’s voice washed over him.

“I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do,” Eliot continued. “I get to love you.   
It's a promise I'm making to you. Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose, forever I'm yours, forever I do. I get to love you. I get to love you.”

Quentin sighed softly as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

“I get to love you, El. I get to love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Eliot sings Lilliana is ["You'll Be In My Heart"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfHLHdSxQA0)
> 
> The song Eliot sings Quentin is ["I Get to Love You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)


End file.
